Saki Fantasy Mahjong Side Stories
by nightsentinel09
Summary: This will cover all the side stories that happens in the Saki Fantasy Mahjong setting. First chapter takes a peak on the Miyanaga siblings past.


******Disclaimer :**** I don't own Saki. Nor am I making any money in writing this story. Now, that is out of the way let's get on with this.**

* * *

**~ Saki Fantasy Mahjong ~**

**~Side Story 01 ~**

* * *

There was silence in the stadium, everyone cannot believe their eyes.

_"**The Winner of the match and our Current Reigning Champion - Miyanaga Teru." **_

The moment the referee announced the winner, the whole stadium descended into a state of pandemonium. The ones who lost their winnings were crying that the fight was rigged. Others were laughing in satisfaction at the huge killing they made. The competitors were no better. Various fighters were crowing about the downfall of their former bitterest adversary, while a select few were glaring daggers at the red head for defeating said former champion.

The referee himself seem to be having a mild revelation at the outcome. Who can blame him though, it was certainly a huge upset. Many have said that the match was disproportionate from the start. On one corner, you have a girl barely out of her elementary school years and on the other you have a towering man about four times her age and size.

Well they were proven right- just not in the way they expected.

Breaking from her survey of the crowd, the newly crowned champion looked at her touted adversary in disappointment. The muscle bound man lay on the arena floor, yet to wake up.

___Saki would have woken up by now. _

She supposed it just goes to show that age isn't everything... But, after all that fanfare and convincing she had to do to be allowed to participate here. Just to have everyone be felled in a single punch felt a bit anticlimactic. This may not be a legal tournament but she was hoping for some standards. Her imouto gave her more challenging fights without even trying. Heck, Saki will probably be able to wipe the mop off the so called 'veteran' fighters here and just to show the unfairness of the world her little one wasn't even allowed inside.

Burying her disappointment, the red headed girl resumed scanning the crowd looking for a familiar mop of brown hair. As expected there was none around, Teru did say that there was no need to watch. Besides, the elders adamantly forbade Saki from going here. And despite evidence to the contrary, her imouto does try to be respectful and dutiful as she could.

But, Teru knew that Saki was definitely here. Even if she can't confirm it right now due to their link being muffled on her little one's end.

A warning sign in itself her mind whispered. Her little one only does that when the younger girl wanted to hide or do something she would disprove of.

Besides–

___A cheerful voice sing -songs in her ear. "Onee-chan, I have a surprise for you ..." _

– even if Saki managed to hide perfectly today she would still suspect. Her imouto botched any attempt of surprise the previous week. Seriously, the past week was an eye-opening experience regarding her imouto's non-existent acting ability...

___Squeaking every time she passed by while lugging a big basket that is taller than her around the house._

___Clumsily panicking with adorable inept attempts to hide said basket behind one of the furniture._

Teru grinned in remembrance.

Its times like this that make her happy to have an eidetic memory.

Though, she suppose she really ought to give her imouto some lessons in deception... someday. Maybe.

Wait … Is that a pigtailed brown hair?

A closer examination yielded a negative result.

Sighing the red head broke from her examination of the crowd. This is going nowhere, the whole area is simply too large and there are too many blind spots for a physical survey to work. Its time for more drastic measures.

Teru pulsed her aura like a wave, skimming on every surface inside the arena. This action caused most of the people inside to experience a case of mild goosebumps but the red head was sure that they will brush it up as nothing. From her brief stint in this place, there were none that can identify what she was doing.

But, her little sister certainly could.

For a few minutes, Teru stood with her senses stretched waiting for a response.

…

_…_

_..._

But, there was no answering caress to be found. Not even a flare to signify someone noticed her probing.

All of her earlier good humor fled.

She got her confirmation.

Saki obeyed their instructions after all.

She should be happy, but its all Teru could do to keep her hand from bunching into fist and punch something.

This whole venture was pointless.

There is no point of staying here.

The red head eyed the arena's only exit with distaste. It was now filled with a bustling crowd, packed together like sardines- pushing each other in their hurry to get out. From the corner of her eyes, she spied a couple of stranglers who were covertly following her movements. No doubt from the moment she gets off the arena, they would accost her.

She really does not have the energy for this. Not today.

Decision made, Teru jumped out of the arena into the open ceiling above. With nary an effort, she crossed the six story tall wall within a single bound and safely landed on the other side.

On the arena, those who witnessed the superhuman feat of their newly crowned champion began murmuring.

"What the hell?!"

"We were planning to hustle THAT?!"

"That person can't be human!"

Teru, on the other hand, didn't pay attention to the increasing level of noise on her back. She walked faster, hoping to get home before nightfall. Looking at the sky, the sun was halfway down the horizon and the stars were already starting to appear. In a few minutes, the gates to their home was going to close and no one was allowed to go outside or inside. If she used that technique she can possibly make it if she hurry –

"Onee-chan!"

_...that voice..._

A brown sized blur tackled her.

Teru reflexively caught the familiar shape but not before the impact sent her sitting on the ground.

___How?_

But, the evidence can't be denied. The moment Teru opened her eyes - her vision was dominated by Saki's face – grinning cheerfully from ear to ear.

"Saki..._" ____ You came … _

A pleasant warmth was spreading through her chest. It was all Teru could do to stop grinning like a lunatic.

"I bought your present, Onee-chan."

And true enough, beyond her imouto's adorable face - Teru could see the well-known basket. At this angle, it was easy to see that it was filled with freshly picked ripe strawberries.

_"_My present?"

Saki cutely bobbed her head in confirmation.

Taking her hands off her imouto whom she reflexively embraced in the collision, she slid the basket off and set it aside beside her. Those strawberries looked delicious but right now the red head was craving for something else.

And right on cue, Saki freed from her burden made herself comfortable in her elder sister's embrace. The red head gave a fond chuckle at the gesture. As expected.

Teru savored the warmth that her imouto emitted, content to let the moment last as long as she could. And for a few minutes, she did just that. But, something had been bothering her. She had not felt Saki's aura after all ...

"Did you watch my match, Saki?"

"... I'm sorry, Onee-chan. I know that I'm not suppose to be there..."

At those words, the heaviness that lodged on her stomach melted away. Tenderly, Teru stroked her imouto's head to show a bit of the appreciation that she deserved.

"I'm glad, Saki."

She could not say anything more, even here where there was apparently no watchers. Thus, The implications inherent to that sentiment went unsaid.

But, not unheard judging from the teary conspiratorial look Saki sent her way.

Teru just smirked. Her imouto was always a quick learner.

"So how was it?"

"Uwaahh... You were up against a really tough guy."

"Tough?"_ She can't remember anyone that she fought today who can fit that description. _

"He has lots of tattoos and looked really really mean."

" Ah... that guy."_ He flew out of the ring with one kick to the chest._

"Onee-chan is so amazing. You waited for the first swing and in the moment that tough guy left his guard down, POW!"

"I'm pretty sure you can do that too. You know?"

Saki shook her head. "But, Onee-chan doing it would look cooler."

Her imouto gave the final word with all the earnestness of a besotted child and just like that Teru lost any of her willpower to argue.

Teru rested her head on the latter's shoulder to hide her face from view. She was sure that it cannot get any redder when she heard a soft whisper, "Onee-chan... I'm also glad I came to watch your match."

"Saki..." _Even though you're ... _

Teru's heart suddenly brimmed with an emotion that she cannot name, the newly crowned champion embraced her imouto a little bit tighter.

At that moment, she was sure that nothing will ever convince her to let go of this precious person.

Not today.

Not ever.

**- The Battle's Aftermath**

**- A Moment in the Past of the Miyanaga Family Vol. VIII**

* * *

**Author Notes: **

Hello everyone!

Just like the title says this will be filled with side stories from the Saki Fantasy Mahjong setting. All of the stories here will be canon to that setting. My beta reader suggested that I should cut out all the flashbacks in the main story since its cluttering the storyline. But, I already wrote a bunch of those and binning them felt like a waste so I decided to create this.

BTW, the battle's aftermath is suppose to be a supplement of Chapter 2: Erroneous Beginnings which should be up somewhere on February 2013. In the meantime, let's celebrate the release of Achiga 14 with diabetic inducing Saki/Teru interactions.

Edit: 1/29/13 A big thank you to Shades of Man for capturing all those pesky grammatical error.

01/03/13 Just some minor revisions to make it flow better.


End file.
